loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bekorum
Bekorum is a vibrant land of stunning coastlines and spectacular architecture build from he wealth of some of the finest negotiators of the Kingdoms. Said to have been taken from the falling days of the Hextor Empire by its advisers, the people are stalwart against evil but not in a warrior way, but in the ways of diplomacy and adaption. The other thing Bekorum is famed for are its noticeable inventors, though not littered with vast industry of craft shops and siege factories, Bekorum's history of conflict and resolution through negotiation has made it a hub of cosmopolitan adaption, taking on and utilising the inventions of many cultures. With relative peace over the last few decades and a respect for intellect over brawn, there has been a rise of independent inventors, funded by the wealthy and curious. The people are happy, loud, outspoken, know how to have a good time, but also very professional and capable at nearly everything they put their hand too. With great open-mindedness to the pleasure of life, be they marital, intoxicating, or cerebral, it is a place of freedom as long as you have money and bring not evil with you. * Banner: An Owl Headed Octopus upon a Field of Writing * Current Ruler: Queen Juniper * Capitol: Yidmouth City * Climate: Half Temperate, Half Subtropical * General Alignment: Neutral Good * Imports: Everything * Outports: Everything * Known Races: Humans, Halflings, Gnomes * Knightly Orders: The Ambarian Order, The Facade * Active Religions: The Bearer of Shapla, Dawnus, Fruknoss, Jaia, Lankmara, Myrith, Rofanos, Yarik, Yeathan Bekorum Details The art of debate and right to be heard is a big part of the way of Bekorum, though everyone seeks wealth and comfort here, they do not do it at the expense of others, and strict laws are in place to give everyone an equal chance, such as the Collisiums of Converse, where every citizen is allowed their chance to air their issues to the local lords, in front of all who wish to attend. This the last day of every week, and the ruling noble of the air must ''attend unless ill or at request from the High King. The acclamation of wealth is seen as one of the flaws of the people of Bekorum, but they have come to believe that wealth gained through hard work is the best way to reward and admire those who are successful, and that is why despite their --- ways they are know for having very fair and thorough trading laws, making every Bekor man and woman, keenly aware of the laws and how they work. '''People of Bekorum' Smiling, round and bubbly people, the people of Bekorum like to dress with bright colours with lots of jewellery. Optional Modifiers: * Height -2" * Int +1, Con -1 Common Names: Most Bekorum names are normal ones with an addition at the end such as * Male: * Female: Abby Sir names as the rest of Kaebria but with a focus on career and history: * Popular Tools of Bekorum * Tattoos, piercings, dyed hair, elaborate moustaches and feast Bekorum Sayings * Settlements in Bekorum Antibade Asher Cheshva Cthla Feyford Ganhda Katadrin Klezmer Ladino Mil Falco Owa Treif Wither Yemenite Yidmouth Locations in Bekorum East Border Kosh River Madge Wood Mishnah Woods North Border Shavu'ot Wood South Border West Coast Flora and Fauna of Bekorum Strange animals reside on Bekorum, thought to be from a by-gone day of sorcerery where magic was used to fuse different animals together, there is no proof of this but such beasts seem to be common here. Known Monsters * Chimera * Hippogriff * Owlopus * Owlbears History of Bekorum Bought by canny men and woman after the Reckoning, they used the reputation and fear of Hextor's cities to bring an unsuspecting peace, like a tyranny but for nice and fair people. Game Rules for Bekorum Class Skill Options All citizens of Bekorum add Diplomacy as a skill and anyone of the following: * Appraise * Knowledge (any one) Bonus Feat Options * Dilettante * Negotiator * Skill Focus (any craft)